


Stole Your Heart

by wanderlust_devil_red



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Criminal AU, F/F, First work - Freeform, Luke is still in NYPD, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Police AU, We Die Like Men, and homework, cause gay, cause i sometimes am (genderfluid), doing this instead of school work, god jace has so many names, most definitely ooc, so I just went with name that was provided, unless grammarly counts, vigilantes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_devil_red/pseuds/wanderlust_devil_red
Summary: Detectives Alec, Isabelle, and Jace Lightwood are members of the NYPD. They work with Lydia Branwell and Raj Khatri under their captain Luke Garroway. The case this squad is working on right now is a series of high level thefts. The things stolen suddenly turned up, money from rich businessmen suddenly appear in the banks of their low paid employees and their clients, detrimental secrets of high up and rich people are suddenly revealed. The one thing they can’t figure out is who is behind these crimes? Is it just one person or a group?Magnus Bane is the leader of a small crime group with Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, and Maia Roberts. Their crimes are meant to help those down on their luck who don’t have really anyone to fight for them. They return stolen artifacts and art to their rightful place, return stolen money from rotten corporations to the people they scammed, and they reveal hidden secrets that people deserve to know. Some people may not see them as good, may view them as criminals that must be taken down, but they’d rather view themselves as vigilantes. Robin Hoods even. You know, “Steal from the rich, give to the poor”. I guess it just depends on how you look at it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Clary Fray & Luke Garroway, Isabelle Lightwood/Clary Fray, Lydia Branwell/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Info/Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction. Some things have some real standings, like the NYPD, the Met, paintings, other things, but it is all fake. This will also not have a specific update order or schedule cause school and AP classes are a bitch.
> 
> This following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event  
> ^^this is from Law and Order: SVU but it still fits :3
> 
> Also, you wouldn't think so, but I have to do a lot of research for things to make it believable and not so crazy. Like with the crimes and NYPD facts and specifics and stuff. But there will also be some things where I will 100% take creative liberty
> 
> Plug/Rant (can ignore):  
> I also have a tumblr post on my account that inspired this into my brain : @wanderlust-devil-red (kinda like mine on here. sue me. it's good and i like it)  
> my tumblr is just a secret reference  
> it's to my new favorite band "The Amazing Devil" and their songs "Farewell Wanderlust" and "Welly Boots" check them out  
> their songs are kinda like fantasy medieval thing like and are soooo good

Detectives:  
Luke Garroway: Member of NYPD, Captain of Grand Larceny Division  
Alec Lightwood: Member of NYPD, Sergeant of Grand Larceny Division  
Jace Wayland/Lightwood: Member of NYPD, Detective of Grand Larceny Division  
Isabelle Lightwood: Member of NYPD, Detective of Grand Larceny Division, Forensic Investigator for Grand Larceny Division  
Lydia Branwell: Member of NYPD, Lieutenant of Grand Larceny Division  
Raj Khatri(?): Member of NYPD, Detective of Grand Larceny Division

Alec and Isabelle are siblings, Jace is adopted. Alec and Lydia had dated before they both realized they were both gay. Their squad is basically a small family. Like a found family (which is my favorite trope). Isabelle was originally going to work as an M.E. (medical examiner), but she realized that if she got this job, she could work with her brothers. They all have the same feeling of determination, rage, and urgency to solve these crimes and close the case.

Luke is Clary's surrogate father/almost step-father  
Let me explain: Luke and Jocelyn, Clary's mother, had dated but Jocelyn had died in her sleep from Brugada syndrome before they could marry. Luke then reconnected with his old college friend Maryse (Trueblood) Lightwood after she had divorced her husband after he cheated on her. She was able to reinforce her relationships with her children after and also reinforced her new friendship with Luke. After knowing each other again for a year, they started dating. It was weird at first for Maryse's children since Luke was their Captain, especially Alec, but eventually they were cool with it and became their own family of their own.

Criminals/Vigilantes:  
Magnus Bane: Leader, runs a club as cover, provides most of financial aid, third athletic of group  
Clary Fray: Resident Artist (Simon started calling her that(Clary told him to stop before it caught on(it caught on))), provides fake replacement paintings, sometimes teaches art classes for extra money, second athletic of group  
Simon Lewis: Tech Sergeant (official title)/Tech Nerd (what everyone else calls him(he hates it(that's kinda why they do it))), can do pretty much anything with tech, least athletic of group  
Maia Roberts: Guns/Brawn (name depends on mood), protection/backup for everyone, can use any weapon perfectly, most athletic of group

Simon and Clary have been best friends for almost their whole lives and are close enough that they see each other as brother and sister. They regularly call each other their person. Luke is a surrogate father to Simon as well after his father died when he was 8 years old. He then basically in every way but legally adopted Simon after his mother withdrew from him because of her depression and using alcohol to cope and his sister left them for college across the U.S. Simon talks to her every once in a while but they aren't as close as they were when they were younger. Luke then legally adopted him when he was 15 years old.  
They met Maia and Magnus after clearing them from being suspects in a case where some rich spoiled brat's Lexus Convertible was stolen. They were at the station visiting Luke when they overheard their interviews and defenses. Clary had infiltrated the physical paperwork and marked them as innocent and having alibis. Simon had used his tech skills to hack the database and copy Clary's notes into the digital version.  
Magnus and Maia were both actually innocent and the girl's car was found with a known drug dealer who admitted that he had taken it as payment for drugs. However, they realized what happened because they were let out too early and easily, or something like that. They then told Clary and Simon what they were after a while of building trust and offered the two to join them. They did and their small crime group was born.

They all work at Magnus's club. Magnus is the owner and also works as a bartender. Maia is the bouncer/security guard. Clary is another bartender as well. Simon is the DJ and runs lights and special effects.

I'd say that's good enough for now, but you can ask me to clarify something, comment on something, add anything, or explain connections or something else. Hope this gave a good preview of things and hope y'all enjoy. K bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is checking up on his people. Clary is starting the next part of their latest plan. Meanwhile, Lydia reaches a breakthrough in the handful of cold cases the squad has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my thinking for the police building/bullpen is the set for Law and Order: SVU
> 
> Also, this is really short but I'm just starting and this is my first story but I hope you all still enjoy

Magnus looked up from his phone as he heard the sounds of fighting coming from the gym he was walking by. He slid it into his pocket as he moved to the doorway. His eyes widened slightly as he watched Maia judo flip Simon over her shoulder. As soon as he hit the ground, she flipped him onto his stomach and planted a foot in between his shoulder blades. She pulled back his right arm and twisted it and pulled his left foot to meet his hand. From Magnus’s vantage point, he could see Simon’s jaw clench in pain from the position he was in and the annoyance at being pinned. After a few seconds of his eyes moving around to look for a way out, he exhaled through his nose and tapped his left hand on the mat. Maia grinned victoriously and dropped his arm and foot. She stepped off the mat to grab a towel and water bottle as Simon sat up to rub at his right shoulder. Magnus started to clap slowly as he walked towards the two. They both looked up at the sound as he stopped just short of touching the mat Simon was still sitting on.  
Maia smiled at him, “Hey Magnus.” She dabbed her forehead with the towel before letting it rest on her shoulders.  
“Hi Magnus,” Simon said with a slight smile before it dropped as his eyes widened in realization, “Uhh, how much of that did you see?”  
Magnus smirked at him before replying, “Just when she flipped you.” Maia started bellowing laughter while Simon swore colorfully. Magnus had to bite his cheek to keep his laughter in. He turned on his heel and left the gym.  
As he headed left towards his office, his shoulders started shaking with his suppressed laughter. Once he turned the corner, he started to let it out quietly. Poor Sherman he thought to himself. He was slightly confused as to why Simon and Maia were sparring as Maia was athletic and muscled and used the gym religiously, and Simon preferred to live amongst his tech and gorge himself on junk food while marathoning Star Wars. Usually, Maia and Clary were sparring partners. However, as soon as Magnus walked past the open door to Clary’s studio, he saw why. Clary was occupied with painting a copy of “The Jewish Bride” by Rembrandt. It was located in the Met here in New York. They had been planning on returning it to Rijksmuseum, a museum in the Netherlands, and then replacing it with an exact copy, painted by their resident artist, Clary Fray. His smile full of laughter from earlier softened in adoration and soft love for the redhead. It then grew to include the other two still sparring in the gym.  
He started walking again towards his office, ready to start working. He would pull up the blueprints and security cameras to start canvassing. He needed Simon’s help for this but he could work on his own until Simon was done.

Alec grimaced as he walked through the bullpen dripping wet. It was storming hard outside and he had forgotten his umbrella. He had had to be in court to testify against a guy who had scammed hundreds of people out of their money. He just didn’t know that it would start raining as he walked down the courthouse steps. It had already been too late to find shelter so he had run to his car, and then when he got back to the department building, he had to run to the doors again. So he was fully drenched and was very upset.  
The only other person who could see him was Jace, who looked as if he was biting his cheek to keep from laughing. Alec glared at him as he walked to the locker room to get his extra outfit out of his locker. Once he was in some warm, dry clothes, Alec could feel the stress seep out of his body. He still glared at Jace, though, when he ducked his head to keep from snickering. Alec slapped the back of his head as he walked by, smirking in triumph at Jace’s squawk of outrage. Jace whirled around to glare at him. Alec only smirked wider. He turned back around to the paperwork on his desk, grumbling under his breath. Just as Alec sat down at his desk and grabbed a file, Luke and Isabelle walked in.

Luke looked around as he walked towards his office and saw Jace and his sergeant, Alec, bent over their desks working on paperwork and case files respectively. Isabelle moved forward from walking next to him to sitting down at her desk, facing Jace’s. He paused near Alec’s desk and looked down at the file in his hands.  
“How was court today, Sergeant?” he asked him. Alec paused in his reading of the officer’s notes and looked up at him.  
He set down the file in his hands and replied, “Alright,” he paused, a contemplative look on his face, “I think,” he shrugged, “ I just stated the facts. How we started investigating the crime, how we arrested, how the evidence pointed everything to him, how his alibi was fake, everything.”  
Luke nodded in assent and then asked, “How’d the jury look?”  
“Both the jury and judge were looking at him as if he was an idiot while I was talking,” Alec replied, trying to keep his victorious smirk from bleeding onto his face.  
Luke nodded again and walked forward to stand by Jace’s desk. As he walked away, Alec picked up the file again and started reading it again. Luke watched as Jace filled out his paperwork. Then, all of a sudden, he paused for a second before rifling through the cabinet resting next to his desk.  
Luke watched him do this for a minute before asking, “Everything okay, Wayland?”  
Jace’s body jerked from where he was kneeling under his desk and a sudden thud sounded. As Jace appeared, his hand was rubbing the top of his head. Isabelle’s hand came up to cover her mouth to smother her giggles. Luke reprimanded her with a look but she could see amusement dancing in his eyes. Jace had a sheepish look on his face as he glanced down to his desk then looked at Luke.  
“Yeah, Cap,” he stated, “Everything’s good. I just can’t find the report I wrote for the monkey burglary.” At the informal name of the case, Isabelle had to press both hands against her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Luke himself was only just barely able to keep his laughter from bubbling out.  
He nodded his head and said, “Alright then, I’ll just, uh, leave you to it.” He walked into his office, his mouth writhing to keep a straight face. As soon as he closed the door to his office, he closed the blinds then fell into laughter. After a few minutes, he managed to compose himself. He walked forward to sit down at his desk. He had just logged into his computer and pulled some paperwork that was on his desk closer to himself when his office door burst open. He lifted his head to see Lydia standing in the doorway.  
His eyebrow lifted and he said, “Whatever happened to knocking?”  
Lydia waved away his words and replied, “Doesn’t apply to me,” at the look on his face she changed the subject, “Anyway, you are not gonna believe what I’ve just found.”  
Luke sighed and gestured for her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She placed the file in her hands in front of him as she sat. He couldn’t stop looking at the file. It looked like it was about to explode with how full it was. Once she was settled, he gestured for her to continue. She gestured for him to open the file instead. His mouth quirked in amusement at his lieutenant’s behavior. He humored her and pulled the file in front of him. He flipped it open and his eyes widened at all that was in it. He exhaled sharply through his teeth as he pulled everything out and examined it. His eyes flicked up to Lydia to see a slightly smug expression on her face before it made way to excitement. He smiled in satisfaction and pride at his lieutenant as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes swept over all the papers strewn all over the top of his desk before looking up at Lydia for an explanation. She was readily willing to give one.  
“I was working on a case of stolen funds from Chase Bank when I noticed some similar features to another cold case we have,” Lydia excitedly started, “So I went to Raj and convinced him to help me look,” at Luke’s disbelieving look, she explained, “I have to do some of his paperwork for a couple of weeks, but it’s fine because we found something. We found a connection to a case where a bunch of money was taken from the Parkerson and Trust bank, which then led us to a rabbit hole of, like, 8 other cases.” Luke was heavily impressed.  
“So, what does this mean, Lydia?” he asks to guide her to get to her point.  
“We believe that these cases are connected,” she replies.  
Luke is impressed with this but there’s one thing missing, “Connected how?”  
“By the perpetrator,” Lydia says forcefully, gesturing wildly with her hands, trying to enforce what she is saying, “If we can somehow solve one case, we solve the others. And I believe that we can solve the cases by working them as connected.”  
Luke sits there for a few minutes, just contemplating what he just heard. A slow smile crept on his face.  
“Nice job, Lieutenant,” he replied, giving her a small but proud smile. Lydia had to bite her cheek to keep from absolutely beaming with pride. Luke stood up and gathered the papers on his desk into their file. He left his office, gesturing for Lydia to follow him. She complied quickly.

Isabelle glanced up from her computer where she was sneakily (not actually but only her brothers knew so they didn’t say anything) shopping for new clothes and shoes to see Luke and Lydia walk purposefully out of his office.  
“Everyone, attentions here,” Luke raised his voice loud enough for everyone in the squad room to hear. Isabelle carefully closed her laptop. She glanced around at everyone else. Alec looked up from reading his files, his drying but still wet hair sticking to his forehead. Jace dropped his pen and turned around in his seat to give Luke his attention. Raj turned around from where he was settling down at his desk but, he had turned around too quickly, which caused him to slip from the water on the ground from the rain outside. Everyone turned as they heard his thud from him falling and his “Oof”. He just gave them all a thumbs-up as he got up.  
“All right then,” Luke drawled, which caused everyone to turn back to him, “Now that you’re all looking at me with your attentions, Lydia has something that you all should hear.” He gestured for Lydia to take the stage. She gave him a small grateful smile as she took a few steps forward. Before she turned to them all, she took the file that was in Luke’s hands. Isabelle’s eyes widened as she saw how huge and full it was.  
Lydia turned to them all with her “I’m the Lieutenant so listen to me” face and said, “This is important so make sure you all are paying full attention,” she lifted the bursting file in her hands and gestured to it, “This is the result of one of biggest breakthroughs, with help from Raj,” she said with a nod at him, “I found it while working on one of my current cases.”  
Jace raised a finger in question and asks, “Great, but what does that have to do with us?”  
Lydia gave him a dry look, “I was getting to that Wayland,” Jace just shrugged, “The case I was working on had some features of it that had seemed familiar, so, with the help of Raj, I went through the cold cases of ours and found about 8 or 9 cases that had similar features to the case I was working on. My hunch is that they were all committed by the same person or group of people. I believe that if we work on them as if they’re connected, then we will be able to solve them and find the culprit or culprits.”  
At this, everyone looked at each other in astonishment. They couldn’t believe it. They could solve a handful of their cold cases in one move. They all smiled victoriously at each other. They then turned back to Lydia in one move.  
“This sounds amazing,” Alec said, smiling at her “What’s your plan?”  
Lydia smiled at him. If Isabelle didn't know already that they were both gay, then she would wonder if Lydia had a crush on her brother based on that smile.  
Lydia turned to look at them all and said, "Well..."


End file.
